Protection
by DelphiProphesy
Summary: Wufei is a vamp in need of some protection.  He decides to change the unsuspecting Duo and make him his companion.  Sounds like a good idea right?  Duo POV 2x5 1x3x4 Better summary inside Rated M for graphic scenes and yaoi!


I Don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters so don't sue me!

Warnings: Blood, sex, violence and the like and ... YAOI!!!! happy squeal

Pairings: 2x5 1x3x4

Summary: Wufei is a vampire and unfortunately the other clans have decided they don't want him around anymore. Death for a vampire isn't a pleasing thought, so Wufei decides that he needs a comrade to help him fight off unfriendly vamps. Safety in numbers right? Wufei sets his sights on the unsuspecting Duo and begins changing the young American with out his knowledge. Sounds like a good idea, right? Currently told from Duo's POV but that is subject to change.

* * *

I was watching the lights flash as barely dressed bodies swayed to a pounding beat as I did every Saturday night. I sighed to myself as I looked around the familiar setting, the plush booths lining the walls, the bar with the fiber optic lights, and the checkerboard dance floor with the elevated DJ's booth. I had been coming to this club so long that I even had my own reserved table; patronage had its advantages. 

I swirled my drink for the third time that evening and took a sip. I looked to my right where my current company was nestled under may arm. He was a sweet little thing, a flaxen haired little cherub named Quatre. I had picked him up here several weeks ago and he's been clinging to me ever sense. Not that I was complaining about his affections mind you. He is quite a looker with those big aqua eyes, that soft pale skin, and baby fine hair, and he's a phenomenal lay.

But alas, I was growing bored with him just like I had all the others I had had before him. That is my routine you see. I'm quite the player and damn proud of it. I come to this club searching for fresh meat on the weekends, I find my prey, pick them up, and then hump 'em and dump 'em, or on occasion I'll let them hang around for a little while longer like I'd been doing for my little Kitty Qat. But all good things must come to an end, and it was time for this Qat to get the boot.

"Let's go dance Duo." He looked up at me pouting. "We've been sitting here all night. I want to have some fun." He tugged on my arm a little to which I responded with an annoyed look.

"Why don't you find someone else to dance with tonight? I'm not much in the mood to watch you shake your ass at me." I kept my tone sounding annoyed so hopefully he'd take the hint and just leave. I like to try and dump a guy with as little of a scene as possible. Most guys just get insulted and storm off when I talk to them like that.

His expression turned hurt for a moment and then he smiled. "Oh you don't mean that! Now come on and dance with me." He tugged at my arm again. He just couldn't be like most guys could he?

I shook off his arm and looked at him with cold indifference in my purple eyes. "Listen kid, you were fun for a while but now you're gettin' on my nerves. Now don't make me tell you again to piss off!"

He looked at me with tears in his big blue eyes. "You Jerk!" He jumped up grabbing my drink and tossing it on me. He followed his act by storming out of the club while rubbing at his eyes to hide the tears. Only a few people turned to look, they must have been new; the regulars know that this sort of thing is a common occurrence with me.

I calmly took the napkin my drink had been resting on and began to pat dry my black button up shirt. A waiter I was familiar with came up and tossed a few more napkins down on the shiny black table.

"Pissed off another one I see." She raised a delicate blonde eyebrow at me. That was Janet for you. She was attractive for a girl, natural blonde hair cut short and shaggy, green eyes and a petite curvy figure. I'd have slept with her if I was into girls. She shook her head at me and walked off displaying her jean clad butt and the back of her black t-shirt with the clubs name on it, _Iguana._

I finished drying off my black shirt, tight black pants and my thick auburn hair and began to survey the bodies on the dance floor. I didn't realize the twit had gotten my hair wet. My hair was is and always will be my pride and joy, the one thing in my life that I'll never get rid of. It currently hangs down to my lower back in a tight braid and just a few inches longer when I leave it undone.

In my grumpy mood I almost missed a particularly delicious looking specimen. He was different from the rest of the dancers and stood out so much from them I was amazed I hadn't spotted him first thing. He must have just started dancing, and he's definitely new to the club, I would have been hitting that ass a long time ago if he'd been a regular.

And speaking of asses I could barely see his! He was wearing baggy blue cargo pants that didn't give much of a view but his tight sleeveless t made up for that. The top showed off a toned chest and solid abs and strong graceful arms. This guy had muscle but not enough to be bulky. He was just my type it would seem, but I couldn't get a look at his face. Long silky looking strands of raven colored hair brushed the tops of his shoulders and blocked his face from my view.

_Now ain't that a shame? I guess I'll just have to go over there and move those troublesome locks. _

I slapped on my trademark grin and sauntered over to where my prey was dancing. Once I had gotten closer I got a better view of just how he was "dancing". The movements were so damn smooth and erotic that it was more like sex then dancing. This boy was going to be fun. I found my way behind him, placed my hands on his hips and began to sway with him. No grinding just yet, that'd be too forward.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he looked over his shoulder to ask me, just giving me a hint of his profile. Damn…

"Yeah," I leaned over to whisper into his ear. "You can show me that pretty face of yours." At least I hoped it was pretty.

He spun around in my grip to face me, and I wasn't disappointed. This guy was HOT! Tanned skin, fierce dark eyes and full kissable lips with just the right amount of color. His features were clearly Chinese, something you didn't see too often these days what with most people being of mixed heritage. I took a chance and pushed closer grinding up against him with the music. He didn't push me away that was a good sign.

"Damn, you're better looking then I thought. What's your name?" I almost had to shout to make sure he'd hear me. I was surprised at myself for moving so fast, I normally had to take my time when picking some one up but this guy didn't seem to mind at all. Maybe he was here for the same thing I was. His hips continued to press and rub against mine and I could feel a certain part of my anatomy start to wake up.

A small smirk graced his lips. Damn, I wanted to know what those lips tasted like. "Wufei." Definitely Chinese.

"I'm Duo," I responded over the pulsing beat of the music.

"I've heard of you."

"Really? And just what have you heard?"

"That you're great in bed."

Now it was my turn to smile.

* * *

My back slammed against the door as it flew open, revealing the inside of my modest apartment. Wufei hadn't given me more then a moment to breathe before his lips were crashing down on mine again. God, they tasted wonderful. I felt his wet tong slide along my bottom lip looking for admittance to my mouth and I gladly opened up to devour the wet organ and his bottom lip.

We separated for a moment so that I could close the door. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for another kiss while I pulled off my shirt as fast as humanly possible. My hand reached around to grab a firm ass cheek, there was still far too much material in the way.

Wufei pulled his mouth away and used it to cover one of my exposed nipples. My head went back at the contact and I let out a low moan. This guy was good. I pushed him off, somewhat reluctantly mind you, with the intention of removing his shirt but I paused when I caught sight of his eyes. They were different, I didn't know how or why but they were different. He rose slowly and wrapped his arms around my neck using his nose to nuzzle the sensitive spot just under my earlobe.

"Mmmmmmm. That feels nice." I closed my eyes and sank into the sensations. "Yeah, let's just slow this down for a minute, let me catch my breath."

I felt Wufei's lips curve into a smile against my neck. And then he bit down…hard.

* * *

I woke up and stretched looking around my room. I hadn't felt this refreshed in a long time, last night must have been better for me then I thought. I didn't see me Asian beauty from the night before, he must have taken off. Ah well, I'd find him again. I rolled my head to stretch my neck but stopped and winced when I felt the sore spot on my right side. I went over to the mirror attached do my dresser to check on my new love bite. The spot was bruised and there was a small crust of dried blood even thought it didn't look like the skin had been broken. Wufei must have bit me harder then I thought.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think? I was originally going to make this a Duo screws Wufei oneshot but thought that this would be more interesting. Let me know if you think that I made the right choice. By the way I don't have a beta so point out mistakes and leave me some good criticism! 


End file.
